Stypendium
Kontynuacja Creepypasty „Zaburzenia odżywiania”. Po przeczytaniu kilku akt pacjentów w tym szpitalu, zaczęłam się martwić. Mam wrażenie, że stykam się z jakiegoś rodzaju wzorem, ale nie potrafię go jeszcze zdefiniować. Najbardziej utkwił mi w pamięci ostatni pacjent, który twierdził, że był źle traktowany i leczony prądem. My NIE prowadzimy terapii elektrowstrząsowych. Kiedy czytałam akta ostatniej nocy, zwróciłam uwagę na dokumenty pewnej dziewczyny. Wiem, że jej historia na pewno jest częścią wzoru... Ten dźwięk – mogę trochę tego dostać? Kawa. Przestań, to tylko kawa. „Daj mi to!” Dobra, powiem ci – ale lepiej nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Obiecujesz? Gdzie mam zacząć? Dobra... to było na lekcji, serio. Tak, na lekcji. Wiem, że to wam nie pasuje, że w ogóle mogłam uczęszczać do college’u. Moja rodzina nie jest bogata. To na pewno nie jest dla was zaskoczeniem. Ale nie jesteśmy dezerterami. Po prostu jesteśmy nowi w tym kraju i jeszcze się nie zaaklimatyzowaliśmy. Byłam pierwszą osobą w rodzinie, która dostała się do college’u. Moja starsza siostra zawaliła liceum, ale ja robiłam co mogłam w szkole. Myślałam, że jeśli tylko się dostanę, wszystko będzie w porządku i będę mogła się zrelaksować. W końcu się udało. Wszyscy wokół wydawali mi się niedojrzali i głupi. Imprezowali bez przerwy. Nigdy się nie uczyli, nie odrabiali zadań domowych, nic. Połowa z nich nie chodziła nawet na zajęcia. A grający w football nie musieli nawet zdawać egzaminów. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. Czy oni w ogóle zdawali sobie sprawę, ile kosztowało uczęszczanie do college’u? Wciąż tego nie wiem. Moi rodzice zadzwonili do mnie jakieś trzy miesiące po rozpoczęciu szkoły. Brałam tyle zajęć, ile się dało, bo moja rodzina miała pieniądze tylko na trzy lata nauki. Musiałam skończyć college w ciągu trzech lat, taki był plan. Powiedzieli mi, że moja babcia zachorowała. Rodzina planowała przeznaczyć pieniądze na jej leczenie. Zgodziłam się – kochałam babcię. Pomyślałam sobie, że może uda mi się zdobyć większe stypendium. Może jakaś studencka pożyczka. Pod koniec pierwszego semestru otrzymałam email o stypendium – brano mnie pod uwagę. Cieszyłam się, że wszystkie moje problemy się skończą. Musiałam jednak zdać esej następnego dnia. Żaden problem. W ten sam dzień miałam jeszcze test i cztery zajęcia, na które musiałam dużo przygotować, ale mogłam to zrobić. To było dla mnie ważne. Wypiłam sporo kawy, siedziałam do późna i zasnęłam o piątej nad ranem... Następnego dnia byłam zmęczona i nieprzytomna, na teście poszło mi gorzej niż tego chciałam, ale zrobiłam wszystko. Tamtej nocy otrzymałam email z odpowiedzią – podobał im się mój esej! Byłam szczęśliwa do czasu aż doczytałam, że przeszłam tylko do następnego etapu. Na kolejnym poziomie oczekiwano ode mnie analizy jakiegoś tematu studenckiego – 30 stron! Za kilka dni! Czy każdy wiedział o tym od miesięcy? Czy inni kandydaci mieli dużo więcej czasu ode mnie? Jako temat wybrałam pożyczki studenckie – co chyba było błędem, bo zdałam sobie tylko sprawę, jak będę miała przerąbane jeśli nie dostanę stypendium. Sto tysięcy dolarów albo nawet więcej... żadnego zabezpieczenie, żadnych praw! Wypiłam mnóstwo kawy. Sąsiad z akademika dał mi kilka pigułek, ale nie chciałam ich brać, więc zostawiłam je w plecaku. Spałam może ze trzy godziny każdej nocy – pracowałam nad analizą, zdawałam testy, uczęszczałam na zajęcia... Wiedziałam, że gorzej spisuję się na zajęciach, ale tych kilka dni nie mogło zrujnować moich ocen. Stypendium było dla mnie bardzo ważne... Byłam kompletnie wyczerpana, kiedy w końcu wysłałam moją analizę. Źle spałam tamtej nocy, ale i tak była to ulga dla mojego umęczonego kawą ciała. Kiedy się obudziłam, od razu odczytałam maila. Byłam jedną z pięciu kandydatów do stypendium. Nie rozumiałam tego – jak mogli przeczytać wszystkie, 30 stronicowe eseje w ciągu jednej nocy? A może pozostali nie dostarczyli swoich prac na czas? Może to było to – może dostali tylko pięć prac, bo nikt inny nie dał rady... Za dwa tygodnie chcieli kolejną pracę. Cały dzień byłam zdezorientowana. Nie mogłabym nawet opisać ilości pracy włożonej w to stypendium... poza tym zbliżał się czas egzaminów. Prawie się rozpłakałam, po czym zdałam sobie sprawę, że miałam przecież przyjaciela w tym wszystkim... Zgodziła się ze mną spotkać i pomóc mi wszystko ogarnąć. Ona pracowała nad swoją pracą przez rok... Wyraziła swoje sceptyczne nastawienie do całej rywalizacji o stypendium, ale powiedziała: - Lepiej spróbuj. Na pewno nie chcesz skończyć tak, jak ja. Mam tyle pożyczek, że chyba nigdy nie wyjdę z długów. Załamałam się. Więc jeśli mi się nie uda, skończę z olbrzymim długiem, z którego nie wybrnę do końca życia? Pigułki w moim plecaku nabrały sensu. Sprawiły, że wszystko właściwie stało się proste. Chodziłam na zajęcia, uczyłam się do egzaminów i pracowałam nad zadaniem na stypendium. Zrobiłam wszystko. Wszystko, poza spaniem. Pomiędzy tabletkami a kawą czułam się okropnie, ale nie spałam – pracowałam 24 godziny na dobę i tylko to się liczyło. Musiałam dostać to stypendium. Musiałam. Myślałam, że uda mi się wysłać pracę na czas... ale tydzień przed terminem, czułam, że moje ciało zaczyna się poddawać. Nie spałam dobrze od jedenastu dni, nie spałam wcale od sześciu... a wciąż miałam przed sobą tydzień pracy. Poszłam do sąsiada po więcej tabletek... Był chory, kichał, a rozmowa z nim obrzydzała mnie. Wzięłam tabletki i uciekłam stamtąd. Podwoiłam dawkę, potem ją potroiłam. Osiągnęłam dziwny stan, w którym zdawałam sobie sprawę z bolesnego wyczerpania i braku energii, ale równocześnie mogłam pracować bez przerwy przez kolejny tydzień. Wiedziałam, że to było niebezpieczne, ale musiałam to zrobić. To było tego warte. Wiedziałam, że wygram to stypendium... Przeszkoda pojawiła się dzień przed terminem. Gapiłam się na masywną ilość tekstu, zostało tylko kilka stron do końca – najgorsza część, wnioski. Nie potrafiłam ułożyć zdania w swojej głowie. Nie mogłam myśleć. Zamrugałam kilka razy, próbując utrzymać głowę prosto. Używałam laptopa w bibliotece. Rozejrzałam się zdezorientowana. Pokój w akademiku, biblioteka, zajęcia, wszystko zaczęło zacierać się w mojej pamięci. Dni zlewały się w jedno. Była noc, a w bibliotece było cicho. Poczułam się nieswojo. Mój własny, ciężki oddech odbijał się echem w mojej głowie. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego. Ale teraz, samotna w bibliotece w środku nocy, słyszałam jeszcze jeden oddech... Ostrożnie spakowałam laptopa i książki. Nie widziałam nic dziwnego, ale czułam, że musię się stamtąd wynosić. Poszłam naokoło regałów, by pozostać niezauważona. Kiedy minęłam około cztery regały, słyszałam dźwięk jakby uderzania mokrą ręką o ciało. Zamarłam rozglądając się swoimi piekącymi oczami. Czy ktoś był ze mną w bibliotece? Dźwięk dochodził zza rogu, kilka stóp ode mnie. Wyjrzałam za róg. Dziwna, cielista masa zbliżała się do mnie. Byłam przerażona, próbowałam zrozumieć, co to było. Miało kończyny – skóra była rozciągnięta i sflaczała – a cała, potworna istota pulsowała w ten... obrzydliwy sposób. Jak pulsujące organy, ohydne, z włosami wystającymi w kilku miejscach. Ten mokry dźwięk – usta, ze środka wystawały kości – Boże, pamiętam każdą sekundę wpatrywania się w to coś. Wtedy zwróciło te białe, obślizgłe wypukłości w moją stronę – wiedziałam, że mnie widzi. Wydało z siebie bulgoczący dźwięk i zaczęło przysuwać się szybciej. Zerwałam się jak strzała. Jestem drobną dziewczyną, ale wierzcie mi, biegłam jakby się paliło. Co wy byście zrobili? Druga istota była na schodach. Prawie w nią wbiegłam. Wydała z siebie dziwny, wysoki dźwięk i wyciągnęła jedną, obrzydliwą kończynę do mnie. Skóra wydawała się poprzetykana żyłami... Znów biegłam. Miałam przy sobie nóż. Nie pochodzę ze zbyt przyjaznej okolicy. Właśnie wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że będę musiała go użyć. Te obrzydliwe istoty w bibliotece... musiałam uciec za wszelką cenę. Musiałam skończyć swoją pracę. Wyciągnęłam nóż z kieszeni i pobiegłam do frontowych drzwi. Kolejna istota stała przed drzwiami. Zapiszczała, kiedy mnie zobaczyła, wyglądała, jakby szykowała się do ataku. Przez szklane drzwi widziałam uniform ochroniarza – zbawienie, albo chociaż pomoc. Rozcięłam istotę po środku, rozrywając gąbczaste ciało. Natychmiast ze środka wydostały się wnętrzności, organy, czerwone, brązowe i purpurowe. Zwymiotowałam i płakałam. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś tak ohydnego. Pamiętam moment, w którym rzuciłam się do drzwi wołając pomocy. Postać w uniformie podeszła szybko. Była jednym z nich. Jego też dźgnęłam nożem i rzuciłam się w stronę mojego pokoju w akademiku. Nie jestem pewna, co sobie myślałam. Senność opuściła mnie z powodu szoku – to było pewne. Dokończyłam swoją pracę, nadal umazana krwią, i wysłałam ją. Przyszli po mnie jakąś godzinę później. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale chyba tylko siedziałam w pokoju i się uśmiechałam. Nie próbowałam nawet spać. Resztę znacie. I wy, ludzie, mówicie mi, że miałam okres, w którym moje „filtry” przestały działać i widziałam ludzi takich, jakimi naprawdę są. To nie sprawia, że czuję się lepiej. Wciąż widzę tkanki, pulsujące, żyły i organy w gąbczastym ciele – kiedy patrzę na siebie. Ty, ty zostać za lustrem. Odizolujcie mnie. Nadal jestem załamana? A co, jeśli nigdy mi się nie polepszy? Trzymajcie moją rodzinę z daleka, trzymajcie babcię z daleka... Nie chcę ich takich zobaczyć, Boże... jestem taka zmęczona... Gdzie jest kawa? Obiecaliście! Słyszę jak ją pijecie! DAJCIE MI KAWY! ______________________________________ Czytając akta tej biednej dziewczyny, przypomniało mi się coś. Dziewczyna była nowa. Pobiegłam go innego pokoju, gdzie była niszczarka do papieru. Myślałam, że coś widziała... Było tam. Ktoś wysłał do niej list, na adres szpitala. List dotarł do nas, zanim jeszcze ona się tu znalazła. Nie miało to dla mnie sensu... „-gratulacje” – było napisane na kawałku papieru. „Jesteś jednym z trzech pozostałych kandydatów! By zakwalifikować się do następnej rundy, w ciągu trzech tygodni prześlij nam 400-stronicową-„ Reszta listu była podarta. Nie znalazłam koperty ani żadnych nazwisk, które mogłyby mnie do czegoś doprowadzić. Nie ważne – wiedziałam wystarczająco. Coś się działo i miałam na to wystarczające dowody. - Interesujące – powiedział doktor po przeczytaniu kawałka listu. – To pasuje do historii, którą mi opowiedziałaś... - Myślę, że dzieje się tutaj coś... dużego – odparłam. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytał całkiem poważnie. - W tej historii jest coś więcej niż to, że dziewczyna jest szalona. Czy to nie wymaga śledztwa? - Ona wciąż widzi ludzi, jako potwory. Nic nie zmieni faktu, że zabiła ochroniarza i koleżankę. Ktoś zażartował sobie z niej z tym stypendium. Nie spała tygodniami i zniszczyła sobie mózg. - Dlaczego nie interesuje cię to bardziej? – zapytałam czując złość. – To jest COŚ. A już na pewno bardzo niebezpieczne oszustwo ze stypendium. - To nie nasza praca. Nagle zrozumiałam, że on mi nie pomoże. - Tak, masz rację – powiedziałam. – Przepraszam. Uśmiechnął się. Lubił, kiedy przyznawano mu rację. Kiedy wychodziłam, powiedział jeszcze: - Słyszałem plotki, że ty również zachowujesz się dziwnie. Czytasz akta po nocach i te sprawy. Nie zbliżaj się za bardzo do naszych pacjentów. Nie szukaj w ich historiach czegoś więcej, niż tylko produktów chorego umysłu. - Dlaczego? – zapytałam. – Boisz się, że szaleństwem można się zarazić? Nie odpowiedział. Mam pewność, że dzieje się tu coś więcej – nie chodzi tylko o tę dziewczynę, ale też o innych pacjentów... Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy my nie mamy z tym czegoś wspólnego... Kategoria:Opowiadania